A small big change
by LadyDruellaBlack
Summary: Bellatrix Black is in her sixth year at hogwarts, her life is planned out perfectly. Until she finds out about the child growing inside of her. How will her life change? How can she break the news to her parents? Most importantly- who is her baby's father?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything. If I did it would be 'Bellatrix Lestrange' instead of 'Harry Potter'. This is the start to a multi-chapter fic, new chapters will be much longer as this is just a prologue. Reviewers get cake (disclaimer- cake does not exist)****  
**

It was the middle of the first term of Bellatrix, Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Regulus' sixth year, Andromeda's third year and Narcissa, Sirius and his Gryffindor friends' first year. Bellatrix was the unofficial queen of slytherin, her house adored her, and the others feared her. She was dating Rodolphus Lestrange- much to her arrogant parents' pleasure, who were just delighted she had found someone from a family almost as wealthy as theirs, and bred from the purest blood in all of France, but was well known across the school for her 'relationships' with most males in her house, and the occasional female. She wasn't necessarily the most careful of people, and at this moment she was regretting more than anything else she had done in her life.

She was sat in a cubicle in the abandoned girls' bathroom, abandoned as it was haunted by moaning myrtle; who was killed in there by a monster, almost 30 years ago. Her wand was gripped tightly in her shaking right hand. She was late. Her brain was telling her she knew what the result of the pregnancy test would be, she had had unprotected sex with enough people to have a chance of pregnancy. But her heart was telling her it was a mistake, still had a life ahead of her, she could do something great, have fun, she wouldn't be stuck rearing children from the early age of 16, she didn't even want a child in the first place. She decided to let the spell tell her the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to utter the few words needed to perform the incantation. Luckily, she was gifted at wordless magic, and could perform the spell silently, tears prickling her eyes. The sign she had dreaded seeing for days appeared- Bellatrix Black was pregnant. She spent the entire morning hidden in that cubicle, where no one who looked could find her, sobbing and sniffling.

She skipped potions, but Slughorn wouldn't care, he was like an uncle to her, and so determined to get on the good side of pureblood life, he wouldn't dare tell her parents. She also didn't bother going to transfiguration, although she needed improvement in it, and Dumbledore the head of Gryffindor seemed to know something about her she didn't, maybe it's the baby, she now thought. She just needed some time to get her head around everything that had happened, and what she could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**This has surprisingly been proofread, and I apologise for any possible mistakes.**

It was late Saturday evening nearing the end of term and the day had finally come that Bellatrix decided to tell the man she was truly in love with that he was carrying a child that may or may not be his. She knew she had to tiptoe softly around the subject- he knew she slept around, but hated himself for it. He assumed that Bellatrix was bored of him, and would find anyone she could for excitement, he was too in love to see that even at 16, she was addicted to sex, and the pleasures it gave her.

Bellatrix shuffled nervously to where Rodolphus was sitting, lounging on the green leather sofa in their common room and making spiteful jokes towards her blood-traitor cousin Sirius.

"Roddy, we, we need to talk," she managed to stutter out, all the nerves she had ever neglected to feel had built up inside her, and considering the situation, she didn't bother putting up her fearless and confident image, a barrier to guard her emotions, and let her fear show.

"'Course Belle, alone?" Rodolphus asked, his thick French accent that drove all the girls wild had stuck with him even after eight years of living in London.

"Yes. Yes, _please_," please was a word Bellatrix preferred to avoid, she shouldn't have to practically beg to get what she wanted, but if she behaved more politely to Rodolphus, she hoped he would take her news well. Bellatrix knew he would be at least a little bit happy to know they'd be having a baby, but if he doubted he was the father, he'd be furious with her, she knew his temper was very short- the last time they got into a fight he cut his hand trying to throw a smashed firewhiskey bottle at her, which she had removed from its' course with a flick of her wand. Rodolphus reluctantly left his conversation and stood up, pulling Bellatrix towards him protectively as they headed over to his bedroom. He shared it with Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange and Regulus Black, and after an infestation that couldn't be fixed, a first year named Severus Snape had been put into their room. He never spoke, and never left the room, and true to his description, when they opened the door, he was sat on his bed poring over a potions book, and neither thought they should disturb him, so let him stay.

"Rodolphus..." Bellatrix said softly as he sat her on his lap, trying to kiss her.

"Rod no. This is important." She told him, although his firm lips on her pale neck filled him with warmth. He stopped and looked deep into her eyes, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Rod, I'm pregnant," she whispered softly, flinching away, scared of a reaction. She needn't have worried, his face broke out into a childish grin, and he hugged her tightly.

"We... Us... We're going to have a baby?" He was speechless, and Bellatrix decided to elaborate.

"I'm only five weeks; it's only us that know." She told him, their eyes didn't part for what felt like hours. When they did, Rodolphus looked down to his lap sadly.

"Belle, you're sure I am the father, aren't you?" He asked, and her heart skipped three beats.

"Well, it's most likely to be you, I can't recall the exact day, but around that time I only really even talked to you." She tried to assure him, and he looked up to her- there were tears threatening to fall from his brown eyes, and his grip on her hand loosened. He spoke calmly and sensibly, however, unlike most men in his situation would.

"Belle, I can't treat this baby as my own until I know it's definitely my child. Can't you go and ask Madame Pomfrey if she could tell you? Or at least try to remember? If not for me or you, for your son or daughter, please?" Bellatrix didn't know what to say- she had expected him to get angry, or abandon her and the baby, but he was being reasonable and accepting, and trying to help her. She didn't know if it was her hormones raging, or she was just soft, but she began to cry with happiness, or confusion, or both. Rodolphus said nothing, only kissed her nose sweetly and awkwardly managed to lay her down on his bed, taking his brother's blanket to cover her until he needed it. She would want to go to sleep in her own bed very soon anyway.

Bellatrix loved to sleep, a lot more now she was pregnant, and even small tasks exhausted her, and unless there was a celebration, would be in her bed from nine o'clock. Whilst she wept, Rodolphus had time to think over what his girlfriend had told him. They were going to be parents before they had even left school. He didn't know if he was ready or not, more importantly, he didn't know if Bellatrix was ready or not, and only hoped she could cope with it.

Bellatrix enclosed Rodolphus' hand within hers and looked into his concerned eyes.

"Rodolphus, I promise you, the first thing I'll do tomorrow morning is go to the hospital wing and get this whole mess sorted out, when I have this baby, I'm going to have to take on a lot more responsibility than I can manage alone, so please rod, please, promise me that if this baby is yours, and I'm almost sure it is, you'll look after it with me, and you'll support me, because I know our parents won't." She asked him, and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Of course Belle, even if this isn't my baby, I'm in love with you, and in two years we will be married. Would you like to go back to the common room to find your sisters?" He asked as he stood her tiny body up, only for her to rest all of her weight on him.

"No, I need to sleep. I've been exhausted all day, will you walk me to my room?" She didn't bother with politeness now- she was too tired and already knew Rodolphus wasn't upset with her, so she could go back to her usual behaviour. As they walked hand in hand into the common room, crowds of first years hurriedly cleared a path for them, and all eyes were on the pair. Clearly, all the other members of slytherin assumed their conversation was much more than that, and were either appalled, disgusted or amused by their behaviour.

Once they made it into the privacy of Bellatrix's room, Rodolphus politely looked away so Bellatrix could change into her nightdress. She had a stunning body, but they both knew it wouldn't be like that for much longer, and after she had had the baby, her hair and makeup would probably never be as immaculate as it was usually. Rodolphus didn't care- he loved the way Bellatrix looked, but he had fallen for her personality. Bellatrix on the other hand, wasn't taking it so well, she relied on her looks for everything. She didn't take into account that she was smart, funny, and a natural leader. Professors and students alike found her charming, even if she was a slight troublemaker. Once Bellatrix had changed, Rodolphus helped her into bed, and, as she made him promise, sat with her until she finally fell into a dream-filled, restless slumber.


End file.
